


Just a Hufflepuff

by the_link_dock



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxiety, Anxious Will Graham, Bullied Will Graham, Bullying, Durmstrang Hannibal, F/F, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Will, Hufflepuff Will Graham, In the Wizard world it's okay to be gay, M/M, Nightmares, None in the Wizard Community, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Ravenclaw Alana, Sassy Will Graham, Set during the 1940s, Shy Will Graham, Slytherin Hannibal Lecter, War with Grindelwald, and a woman, and black - Freeform, the muggles are a bit slow on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: A Harry Potter/Hogwarts AU of HannibalWill and Jack are still American, but most everyone else will be British (save for Hannibal who will be Lithuanian).Set at the beginning of Grindelwald's rise, but this fic won't have Tom Riddle in it.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Just a Hufflepuff

Will wasn’t surprised to be sorted into Hufflepuff.

The Sorting Hat told him he had bravery, a thirst for knowledge, and a compassionate heart. Slytherin wasn’t a strong option in the Hat’s opinion.

Will protested, trying to explain that there was a monster inside of him, but the Sorting Hat was adamant. It said that Will wasn’t overly ambitious and didn’t have a strong sense of self-preservation. He did say Will was intelligent and had the potential to be cunning, but recognised that Will was too much of an honest person to consciously manipulate someone.

The Hat asked Will if he had any preferences, but Will just wanted to get out of the spotlight of the entire student body waiting for him to be sorted.

It took less than a minute, but it felt like an hour. The Hat told him that Hufflepuff would be best suited for him and that he would make strong connections there.

The Puffs clapped and warmly welcomed him to their table. He gave a weak smile as he sat down, and avoided conversations directed at him.

He was relieved that his housemates saw that he wasn’t in a social mood and left him alone, but still kept the conversation open if he wanted to join in or just listen.

Will was grateful.

Will’s first year wasn’t that exciting. He hadn’t made any friends and he was fine with that. He was muggle raised, not that anyone cared about him enough to learn that, and spent most of his free time reading up on the Wizarding World and its culture.

Despite his desire to learn, he didn’t _enjoy_ his classes.

After it became clear that he was a loner, the Gryffindors saw him as the perfect target to practice jinxes on.

His second month in, he was hit with a stickfast hex, which essentially glue his shoes to the ground. He was stuck in the library for almost two hours until finally Madam Pince asked why he was hiding in the book shelves.

She pointed him in the direction of counter-curses and defensive magic, and he murmured a quiet thanks.

Though Will’s protective magic got better, it only spurred his attackers on and rise to the challenge.

They often got him when he was reading because he’d become engrossed in the words. Too many times he’d been peacefully enjoying learning about wizarding fairy tales when all of a sudden, he was flipped upside-down or his book would fly up into the air while he hopped in a futile attempt to catch it.

By the end of his first year he’d been hit with: a singing jinx, a bat-bogey hex, the ebublio jinx (which trapped him in a bubble for the whole day), several flipendo’s (which constantly make him trip and fall), and multiple hurling hexes during his flying classes.

The Hufflepuffs stopped trying to help when all they did was offer to “talk about it” and never actually stood up for Will. The teachers didn’t do shit.

Will snorted, the teachers never did shit.

Because they were Gryffindors, they were given a _lot_ of free passes.

“Boys will be boys.”

“They’re just having a laugh.”

“It’s all in good fun.”

“You shouldn’t take it so seriously.”

And often times, the teachers thought Will was exaggerating.

It got so frustrating to not be taken seriously, he stopped talking to the teachers.

Will isolated himself from the faculty and students. Well, most of them.

He tolerated Madam Pince because she didn’t care about any of the students, just her books, and Will could respect that.

Will stayed at Hogwarts during Yule and found himself thankful that most everyone went home.

There were less than five students from each house left, and those who did stay sat at a table set-up near the front of the hall with the teachers.

After the holidays, the year carried on the same it had in the beginning.

Will wasn’t happy to go home though.

He lived in the U. S. specifically, Louisiana.

His dad, the drunk that he was, decided it would be easier to explain that his son was attending boarding school abroad rather than saying it was a boarding school in the states.

Will liked the freedom, but now that he had to go back he was dreading the boat ride.


End file.
